The Morning After and After and After and After
by Sinful Deity
Summary: 'It was like the whole world stopped just to show each other that they were all that the other saw and felt in that very moment.' Established relationship, Domestic living , Fluffy fluff if you look close enough, and smut. I suck at summaries, btw :'D More descriptional stuffies inside :D


**...Uh... I tried so uhm, I hope you like it :D I came up with the idea at like... 12? When i was about to fall asleep and ended up writing until 3. XD My mom was so pissed at me because I almost missed the bus, since I slept in. Lol, Shizaya was worth it I guess xD.**

**Durarara doesn't belong to me, sadly.**

**Shizuo x Izaya  
****Boy x boy**  
**Smut(?) xD**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"Eh... Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, sitting up lazily, his sense of touch greeted by the soft satin black sheets he was fortunate enough to awake in every morning. His ears were full of an uncomforting silence, opposing the snoring he would usually hear when he woke up.

He looked around the room, pouting when he realized said man wasn't there, and pulled himself out of bed, limb after limb, contrary to his usual nimbleness, slightly upset at his absence.

He looked to the side and noticed the curtains slightly open, smiling softly as he saw snow landing on the window sill.

After a minute or two, he looked around for something to wear as he was almost completely naked, only wearing a pair of all-too-short _pink_ boxers.

At some point, after lifting up sheets and poking at blankets, he found something suitable, yawning.

One of Shizuo's white dress shirts.

He languidly slipped his arms through the sleeves, envying his own appearance and smirking, and finished it by buttoning it up, but left the top ones open for the hell of it, too lazy to finish the rest. He smoothed out some of the wrinkles and secretly wished it was Shizuo in this shirt, next to him when he woke up.

He all but sauntered into the kitchen where he was surprised to find Shizuo setting up breakfast on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Nani? Shizu-chan" he asked, opening up the fridge, scrunching his nose as if he didn't expect to find what he always did, milk, milk, milk, and more milk. He hadn't expected Shizuo to be home and he was slightly embarrassed to be in one of his shirts, slightly pissed Shizuo wasn't next to him when he got up.

"Oh wow, look who finally decided to wake up, damn flea." Shizuo rolled his eyes, stalking back into the kitchen, eyes slightly widening as he saw what greeted him.

Izaya was leaning over into the fridge; his ass pointed outward, hips swaying side to side as he shook his head slightly, clad in a shirt the was much too large, outlining his perfect frame. He was shivering too, the apartment chilly for it was winter.

Izaya finally decided to just have a bottle of milk, like he did every morning and blushed slightly when he turned around to see Shizuo staring at his body, eyes trailing over his figure. Once, twice, three times.

Izaya smirked and opened the milk, making his actions as sensual as possible.

He took a small sip and made sure some spilled out of the corner of his mouth.

He licked his lips slowly, not breaking eye contact with Shizuo for a second.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I'm so messy…" he stated, a dangerous purr adorning his voice.

He set the milk on the counter and closed the distance between Shizuo and himself in one long stride.

He placed his hands on the latter's chest, Shizuo automatically setting his hands on Izaya's hips.

Shizuo stilled for a second and Izaya tilted his head in what seemed to be an almost innocent manner.

Shizuo hummed, Izaya leaning his head to the side to give the bodyguard access to his pale skin, blush making its presence only slightly evident.

Shizuo licked and swirled his tongue on the corner of Izaya's mouth and bent over slowly, trailing his tongue down and lapping up the white liquid until he reached Izaya's collarbone, where it slightly pooled.

Izaya whimpered as Shizuo nipped and then sucked up the remaining dairy, mumbling against his now heated skin.

Shizuo was about to lock lips and initiate something that would busy them until late in the afternoon, but then his stomach growled.

"Ah shit." Shizuo muttered, pulling away, walking to the living room where the food lay.

"Ne, Shizu-chan! Don't be such a brute! Leaving your lovely boyfriend alone for food! ~" Izaya whined, being left standing in the kitchen, crimson flushing his face.

"Shut up and come eat, louse" he grumbled, picking up a plate and started eating.

"Oh and bring me that milk while you're at it." Izaya pouted because they hadn't continued and was slightly pissed that Shizuo wanted him to get him something.

He sighed, grabbing the milk and walking into the living room, taking a spot next to Shizuo, not too distant, not too suffocating.

He set down the milk with an obvious huff.

"Protozoan" he muttered, shoveling food into his mouth.

Shizuo all but glared but faltered for a second, hell, maybe even two, when he noticed the way Izaya was posed.

He was straddling a throw pillow, his plate of food on his lap, the disheveled hair, the shirt revealing at least half of him, a cherry blush covering his face and body and the slightly noticeable arousal beneath those pink boxers.

"Nn." Shizuo simply groaned, trying his best to finish his breakfast so he could molest the other without any disturbances.

He finished his plate off right around the time Izaya did and as Izaya attempted to pick up the plates to do the dishes Shizuo took the dishes and set them on the table, pulling Izaya into his lap by his wrist.

"Sh-shizu-chan! Hnn.." Izaya gasped and then moaned when his groin ground against Shizuo's.

"_Iza-chan?_" Shizuo asked using Izaya's pet nickname he had started using around three months ago.

Izaya shivered and Shizuo groaned, loving seeing the all mighty 'godly' infamous information broker flustered because of him.

He began massaging Izaya's hips and Izaya's nimble hands eventually found strong broad shoulders.

When Shizuo's hands began to wander, Izaya reluctantly pulled away.

He tried his best to give his Cheshire cat grin, still blushing profusely.

"What?" Shizuo asked, slightly annoyed

"Ne, Shizu-chan would rather have food than me." He said overdramatically, gasping when Shizuo slowly trailed his hands up his shirt.

"I didn't want any interruptions." Shizuo stated bluntly, causing Izaya to jump and blush a darker shade.

Shizuo let his hands wander, tracing delicate curves he knew as well as anything else.

He thought about how only two years ago they were at each other's throats, attempting to kill one another at every chance. And now they lived together and were in love. Izaya was finally ok with showing him true emotion and not just that narcissistic bastard he knew when they fought. He got to see sides of Izaya that he didn't know existed. He got to see him jealous, happy, sad, scared, and even angry. Everything.

Shizuo thought about his fondness as he tweaked a tender nipple.

"You should just be grateful, you damn flea."

Izaya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, leaning his fore head onto the fake blonde's, settling more into his lap, Shizuo's hands rubbing up and down his sides, thumb ghosting over he indents of his ribs. _So soft…So warm…_ Shizuo couldn't help but think as his hands trailed around to Izaya's lower back.

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered, cerise eyes locking gazes with chestnut orbs.

"Izaya…" Shizuo murmured, his hands beginning to massage his whole back, lazing up and down.

"I-I l-love you Shizuo… I love you so much…" Izaya trailed off, nuzzling his nose against Shizuo's.

Shizuo felt his heart beating even faster, if that was even possible.

"I love you, too," Shizuo was about to say 'flea' or 'louse' like always but he didn't like ruining such perfect moments like this.

"Izaya." He finished, smiling, looking his lover in the eyes.

That made him remember the day, he remembered it perfectly. The day he fell in love with Orihara Izaya.

* * *

It was snowing, back in high school and they had been quarreling over something he didn't remember, probably something unimportant and stupid. They ran around, destroying section after section of the school. After throwing a pole, Izaya's jacket got snagged onto it, pulling him along like a rag doll and wedging itself in the wall.

He finally had Izaya cornered; closing in on him and his fisted hand choked on Izaya's shirt's collar, and lifted him off the ground.

He snarled, looking ready to spill blood, but Izaya stopped him dead in his tracks when he looked him dead in the eyes.

'I'm not scared of you.' Izaya had stated comfortingly.

He wasn't trying to provoke Shizuo, it showed in his voice.

He was simply stating, after everything, everything he saw, everything he went through, he wasn't afraid. Shizuo wasn't going to be abandoned; Izaya wouldn't leave like everyone else for being a_ monster_.

'You wouldn't really kill me.'

Shizuo blushed, instantly letting go, as if Izaya was poison that would kill him even if he poked him.

He dashed off and Izaya couldn't help but give an uncharacteristic smile, happy Shizuo reacted the way he did.

After that, school would be nerve wracking just to attend.

Everyone figured that Izaya and Shizuo were enemies and that they hated each other because their fights had increased tenfold and they would call out each other's insecurities, and they would poke fun at each other in class.

It was nothing of the sort. Shizuo was just afraid to talk to Izaya. He was frustrated and annoyed, so he took it out the best way he knew how, by his brain shutting down and fighting and trying to ignore everything.

They stayed like that for years and even after finishing high school at eighteen, they fought and fought for four more years. It was by the time they were twenty two when Izaya had said something about what had happened.

It was snowing, once again, and Shizuo marched past the park, growling that he had to work, even when he was so damn cold. He stopped, noticing somebody on the bench, even when it was snowing so heavily.

'Che, smells like flea.' He grumbled, bitterly and still nervous, as he trudged on over.

'Oi, Orihara, I thought I told you to stay the Hell out of Ikebukuro.' He barked, causing Izaya to visibly jump.

'Oh, Shizu-chan.' Izaya hummed, eyes trailing away from the flake blonde again, zoning out yet again.

'Eh? Flea.' Shizuo snarled, causing Izaya to turn to him again.

He patted the open spot next to him, giving a small smile, one that Shizuo had never seen.

Cautiously, he sat next to the smaller raven haired man, casually throwing his arms on the back of the bench.

'Whaddya want, flea?' Shizuo asked in irritancy, the cold weather making him distraught.

'I was thinking about what happened when we were in school.' Izaya stated, looking to the ground, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

'Y-Yeah?' Shizuo stuttered as he noticed Izaya's behavior.

'It started like this huh? It was snowy and dark and we got in a fight over who could sit on the bench.' Izaya giggled softly, rubbing at the bench with his left palm, which was when Shizuo realized that was what the fight was about and that Izaya wasn't wearing gloves.

'Oh… Aren't you cold?'

Izaya seemed to ignore his question as he went on.

'I'm glad we got in that fight. I'm glad I got to tell you I wasn't afraid of you.'

'What the hell are you going on about, you lous—'

He was cut off when Izaya turned to him, his cheeks a furious red and he stuttered out,

'I love you, S-Shizuo.'

His brain was buzzing. He felt as if he was malfunctioning. He didn't know how to react to his confession. Sure, he was in love with Izaya, he had been for all those years, but he just didn't know what to do or say. What if the flea was just fucking with him, trying to get some kind of reaction from him just for his own entertainment? What if he was making fun of him?

_Hell… Now or never._ He thought, his heart racing a mile a minute.

'Aren't you cold?' He asked quietly, and when he noticed Izaya's confused, flustered reaction, he placed his hand over Izaya's and leaned in, placing his free hand behind Izaya's neck, and pulled him in, gently molding their lips together. It took Izaya a few seconds before he moved his hand and folded his arms around the blonde's neck and responded by opening his mouth a fraction to let Shizuo slip his tongue in. They stayed like that, posed in the falling snow for, well, time just slipped away.

It was like the whole world stopped just to show each other that they were all that the other saw and felt in that very moment.

When they pulled away, their faces were flushed and they gasped slightly.

'I love you too, louse.' Shizuo stated, interlacing his hands with Izaya's.

'I'm supposed to love all of my humans equally. But since you're a monster, I guess its ok.' Izaya giggled and Shizuo chuckled.

'A monster that loves you very much…' He whispered, pulling the smaller male in for another earth-shattering kiss.

"…Shi-chan"

"o-chan…"

* * *

"SHIZUO!" Izaya yelled, snapping Shizuo out of his thoughts.

"You don't want to do this, _do you_?" Izaya said indifferently, attempting to push back, and get off the couch.

Shizuo panicked slightly.

"Wait. _Izaya_." Shizuo hummed, causing Izaya to look back.

"_What?_"He asked, obviously upset.

"I was thinking about the first time you told me you loved me." He admitted, a goofy smile making its way onto his face.

Izaya blushed harder than he thought humanly possible.

"O-oh." Izaya faltered, shivering.

"It was a lot like this, you blushing and stuttering. You were so cute." He kissed at Izaya's collarbone, intertwining their fingers.

"Still are." He stated, biting Izaya's bottom lip gently, and then sucking, impossibly soft.

"Hnn… Shizuo-_oh_." Izaya jumped as Shizuo's hands let go and trailed to his ass, grabbing possessively, and then kissed him.

It was open-mouthed and sloppy, Shizuo letting Izaya win dominance so he could shove in his moist tongue and explore his wet cavern.

Izaya moaned into the kiss, pressing harder, tasting cigarettes and coffee, and something sickeningly sweet that made up something that tasted like and could only be described as Shizuo.

"_Nng_…" Izaya mewled, placing his hands in Shizuo's hair, lightly grinding their hips together, creating heavenly friction.

"Hah…" Shizuo breathed out after one agonizingly slow thrust.

Shizuo's hand slowly circled Izaya's ass, slipping his thumbs into the crease at random times, teasing the puckered entrance through the thin layer of cloth.

"Oh, S_hizuo_…" Izaya gasped out, nipping and licking at said man's throat and neck.

"Hold on." Shizuo stated, standing up, causing Izaya to wrap his legs around his lean hips. As Shizuo walked into their shared bedroom, kissing his lover pleasantly, as Izaya's erection rubbed between his and Shizuo's abdomens, Izaya calling his lover's name out over and over.

Shizuo leaned over slightly, opening a drawer and pulling out some lube and laying on his back on the bed, propped up by countless feather pillows, thanks to Izaya's excessive spending on 'what's best' and what Shizuo thought as 'most expensive.'

Shizuo stared up at his crimson lover, hovering over him, shaking and blushing and straddling his hips.

"Strip." Shizuo ordered and Izaya didn't need to be told twice.

Izaya unbuttoned the shirt, without actually taking it off and pulled down his underwear, making awkward positions as he did his best to take them off.

When he finally removed them, he tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor, the cool air meeting his hardened arousal.

"Nyah_, Shizu-chan_~" Izaya said wantonly as he leaned forward licking his lips and, stroked Shizuo through his sweats, the only thing he wore. No boxers, no shirt.

"Damn Izaya." Shizuo panted slightly, his erection almost painful.

"Here." He passed Izaya the lube and Izaya blushed again, knowing fully what Shizuo wanted.

Izaya gulped slightly and stood his knees, shivering like leaf; his body tremored when Shizuo placed his hands on either side of his hips.

Izaya slowly uncovered the lube, gently coating three of his fingers.

He then leaned over Shizuo, placing one hand on lager man's chest and the other near his entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in the first finger, making a show of it, pulling it in and out agonizingly slowly.

"Sh-Shizuo" Izaya gasped, pushing the finger in and out rougher each time.

"_Haa_…" He moaned, adding the second, rocking his body back against his hand.

He began a scissoring motion and couldn't help but pant as Shizuo watched him with hungry eyes, hands now clutching at the bed so he didn't just throw Izaya to the mattress and fuck his tight hole destructively.

"_AHH_…_!_" Izaya trembled, finally pushing his third finger in, finger-fucking himself roughly; drool starting to make it's was down his chin.

"_Nnn_… Sh-sh-_shizuo_!" He whimpered in ecstasy, eyes slightly misty, from the immense pleasure and the strain of not being able to tend to his aching cock.

"_AHH!"_ He screamed, curled fingers suddenly brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

"Shizuo! _Mnn_!" He cried, pushing himself back on his hand aggressively.

"Fuck, you're so sexy…" Shizuo groaned, shoving Izaya's hand into his ass, even further.

Izaya gave the most erotic, slutty moan Shizuo had ever heard in his life.

"Shizuo! Ahh! Ah_, yes!"_ He sobbed, clenching his eyes tight as he came brutally onto Shizuo's chest.

Feeling his own muscles squeeze around himself made him wail even longer and louder.

"Hnn! Shizu-chan!" He whined, pulling his hand out and puffed at the loss.

Shizuo chuckled, wearing a blush that only appeared rarely.

With Izaya still straddling him, he made quick work of his pants, somehow doing it without actually removing Izaya from the spot he panted in.

He quickly lubed himself up and without warning, plunged into Izaya.

Izaya arched his back, letting out a silent scream as tears streamed down his face and his hands clawed at Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo had hit his prostate straight on and by now, Izaya was hard again.

"_Oh_, Shizuo!" Izaya yelped as he rolled his hips against Shizuo's pulsing length.

"Haah.._.Izayaahh_..." Shizuo gasped out, feeling as if he was being choked, loving the noises his lover made.

He was especially turned on by the wet hand that clenched at his burning skin.

Shizuo pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips forward violently and plunge Izaya down just as hard.

His pace quickened and Izaya was rising and falling rapidly, Shizuo hitting his prostate with every thrust, the shaft crawling into him and back out all the way at the tip.

Izaya rolled his hips and sobbed with every descent, gasped and choked on every rise.

Izaya was so close to orgasming that it hurt.

"_Shiz-Shizuo_!" He mewled, finally grabbing his leaking prick, rubbing it back and forth, teasing the slit as fast as his arm would let him.

Shizuo nearly came at the sight of his lover doing something so erotic.

Not only was Izaya calling his name and choking his dick, but he was playing with himself.

"_Fuck."_ Shizuo cursed, going as fast as he could.

Finally, with one particularly violent thrust and a harsh squeeze of his hand, Izaya bit into his other hand, almost drawing blood as he screamed and came.

_"AAAAAHN!"_ Izaya leaned forward spurting on Shizuo's chest once again, hands clenching roughly at Shizuo's shoulders.

"Hnn." Shizuo felt Izaya squeeze him dry for every last drop that he was worth.

_"Fuck!"_ Shizuo hissed, moaning as he filled Izaya with his seed, Izaya softly murmured, humping slowly, helping his lover finish himself off.

After being seated there for another minute or two, Izaya lifted himself up Shizuo's softening length and placed himself beside him, whimpering softly.

"That was amazing." Shizuo couldn't help but be honest and Izaya just hid his face in Shizuo's chest by snuggling up to him.

"Aren't you cold?" Shizuo asked rhetorically, pulling the smaller man closer and wrapping his arms and sheets around him.

Izaya laughed softly, stating with a slightly raw voice, "I love you…"

Shizuo replied honestly, "I love you, too." And he rested his chin on the drifting informant's head.

"Oh, and Shizuo?" Izaya asked, all of a sudden timid.

He grunted and Izaya went on.

"Can you please stay in bed until I wake up? I-I mean for food…wake me up too? Can you, 'cause i-it feels kinda empty waking up alone…" Izaya blushed and Shizuo couldn't help but think it was so adorable.

"Yes, Izaya… And the morning after, and the morning after, and all of the mornings after that."

They exchanged 'I love you''s one last time and a comfortable silence enveloped the two and they drifted to sleep, the cold, yet somehow comforting air casing the two, lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Heheh. I noticed I use that title for Izaya a lot. xD "Infamous , Godly,' yadayada. xD**

**Don't flame me too harshly x'D I tried, don't know if it seems too all-over-the-place. To me it kinda did, just a bit, but I haven't been getting proper sleep and when I read I feel sorta retarded.*^*. xD I liked it... xD**

**I hope you enjoyed yourself :D Reviews are appreciated. **

***fapfapfap* XDD**


End file.
